


In My Arms

by slowloris2485



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Yugyeom usually doesn't like how much bigger he is than everyone else, except when it comes to Mark.





	In My Arms

His growth spurt hit fast. It felt like a sudden thing to Yugyeom. Like one second he was the baby and the next he was towering over all of them in terms of both height and broadness. Did he look older too? Could he stand beside Jinyoung or Jaebum and look like the older brother rather than the younger? It felt awkward. It felt almost…wrong.

Maybe he was imagining it, but it felt like they were treating him differently too. He watched them turn their attention more and more towards BamBam the bigger he got, the older he got. He hadn’t liked it at first even though maybe he should. Jungkook liked to say he was lucky. He didn’t feel all that lucky, with one exception.

Yugyeom had had no idea why it was different, why _he_ was different, but the awkwardness he felt when Jinyoung had to look up to meet his eyes or when he took up more space than Jaebum wasn’t there with Mark.

The first time he’d noticed that he could pull Mark close and tuck the older boy under his chin had left his heart beating wildly for a completely different reason. The fact that Mark went with it, that he simply wrapped an arm around Yugyeom and settled against his chest made it worse.

It left him buzzing, left him smiling when he could wrap both arms around Mark and notice how tiny Mark felt there. When Mark got embarrassed about something because he was still so _shy_ and he latched onto Yugyeom, almost hiding behind him, something warm bloomed in his chest and he had to drag Mark even closer.

It was becoming a regular thing for him. They would be standing in front of the tables for a fan meet and he would pull Mark into a hug, the other boy fitting perfectly under his arm. They would be on stage and Yugyeom would convince Mark to jump on his back. He would giggle quietly in Yugyeom’s ear, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They would be in the dorm and Yugyeom, on a whim, would sweep Mark up in his arms in a bridle carry, grinning at the blush that would spread across Mark’s face.

He may have become a little obsessed, and more than a little possessive. He’d never really felt protective over anyone before but he felt it every single time Mark let him manhandle him without complaint. He felt it when they were sitting down for an interview and Yugyeom sat behind him just so he could pull him back so that his back was resting against Yugyeom’s chest. He felt it every time he thought about how small Mark seemed in his arms, when Mark would let him thread their fingers together, looking at him with a bright smile and an even brighter blush.

He thought he could deal with the others not treating him like the youngest anymore if he got to keep this. If he got to keep this feeling and Mark snug against his chest. It came to a head, finally, one late evening as they were headed home from a long day of work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugyeom was in the back of the van, playing on his phone, leg bouncing restlessly. He was wired in that way you could only get when you were tired but couldn’t sleep yet. The buzz of voices in the background were quieter than usual. They were all tired.

He was focused enough on his phone that he didn’t see it when his seat mate started drifting sideways, but he did feel it when the weight settled against his shoulder, felt the tickle of hair just above the collar of his shirt.

Tearing his attention away from the dumb game he’d been playing, he looked over and down, and then froze for several seconds. Mark was asleep against his shoulder. His heart jumped in his chest and he looked up. The others were all facing forward and Youngjae, on the other side of Mark, was resting his head against the side door, looking nearly asleep himself.

Yugyeom hesitated only briefly before lifting Mark’s head gently and wrapping his arm around the smaller boy, pulling him until he was resting against Yugyeom’s chest instead. Mark shifted a bit, mumbling something incoherent before settling and Yugyeom hid a smile in his hair. He flushed when he looked up again, catching eyes with Jinyoung in the review mirror and the knowing grin on his face.

The slight embarrassment of being caught wasn’t enough for him to let Mark go, though. He wasn’t sure that anything would be enough to make him want to let go. The others didn’t notice until they were parked outside the complex. Yugyeom went red again at their looks and he shooed them away with a scowl.

“I’ll get him.”

BamBam grinned. “I’m sure you will.”

Yugyeom shoved him away from where he was standing outside his door and looked down at Mark again. He thought about waking him but had a much better idea. He unbuckled them both, pulled Mark into his lap and then stood from the van slowly.

Mark stirred on Yugyeom’s shoulder, leaning even closer. “Yugyeom?”

“Yeah.” He paused, adjusting his hold. “Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

Mark sighed and buried in face in Yugyeom’s neck. “Kay.”

He shivered a bit at the feel of Mark’s lips grazing his neck and carried him towards the building. The others were grinning when they got into the elevator. Jackson was practically _cooing_ at them and he knew that if Mark was awake he’d be highly embarrassed. He probably would be soon enough because there was no way that Jackson and BamBam wouldn’t tease him about it later.

He had gotten Mark into his bed and taken off his shoes before he’d stirred again, opening his eyes this time and staring up at Yugyeom. A little awkwardness crept up in Yugyeom and he gestured towards the door.

“I’m just going to…go…” He started away but Mark shot up, reached out and snagged his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Yugyeom turned back to him, confusion on his face.

“Stay.” It was said firmly, even if Mark’s voice was still rough from sleep. Yugyeom hesitated but this was what he had wanted, wasn’t it? Maybe he hadn’t figured it out right away, but this was the outcome he’d been hoping for and he knew it.

All those times he’d reveled in having Mark close. “Okay,” he said. They ended up on their sides with Yugyeom spooned up behind Mark, arm around his waist, face buried in his hair. This was better, he thought, as Mark fell asleep in his arms. This was even better than the hugs and holding they’d done in the past, having him there as they both fell asleep.

Yugyeom smiled and scooted even closer until they were pressed as closely as against each other as he could get. This was the best, actually, and Yugyeom fell asleep easily, the smile still in place.


End file.
